


树林深处

by CoastCT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: pre-epilogue(Homestuck)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoastCT/pseuds/CoastCT
Summary: 王国au





	树林深处

**Author's Note:**

> 王国au

（1）

公主13岁那年，繁华之国上下陷入一片混乱。

先是一只黑猫出现在了城堡里。这只象征着不详之兆的小野兽被视为一切动乱的开始。它灵活的身躯逃过了城堡里所有护卫的抓捕，糟蹋了皇家花园里所有精心栽培的玫瑰，翻过装着尖刺的黑色铁栅栏，冲进城堡大门，跳到桌子上打烂了所有的陶瓷，从每一个房间门前窜过，跃上层层台阶，最后好死不死的——停在了公主本人面前。

在任何人来得及制止黑猫或者公主之前，公主已经做出了行动。她蹲了下来，轻轻地拍了拍黑猫的头，温柔地问黑猫是从哪里来的。紧接着，就在众目睽睽之下，所有人眼睁睁地看着公主和黑猫一起原地消失了。

王国第一时间动员了所有他们能使唤的人手，挨家挨户地搜查公主的下落，把公主的画像扔得满天飞（作家与作曲家买不起纸张的时候，只需要踏出自家大门就行了）。即使如此，还是半点公主的消息也没有。

就在同一天，国王的母亲也出走了，有人说他们看见她提着包裹去了树林深处。繁华之国与蛮荒之国边界的森林有一个特别的名字——寰宇极界。树林绵延不绝，层层叠叠的枝叶遮天蔽日，由此得名。饶是皇家兵卫再大的胆子，也不敢单枪匹马过于深入，几次进入寰宇极界的搜寻也都无功而返。 繁华之国与蛮荒之国千百年来和平无事，也都多亏了这样一片树林横在中间。即使其中一个王国的旅人想要拜访另一个王国，运气不好也得花上几年绕过这片密林。

好几天的搜寻无果之后，国王和大臣们破天荒的向女巫们求了助，但女巫只愿意与公主的双胞胎兄弟——繁华之国的王子说话。于是王子郑重地收拾了行装，拒绝护卫的陪同，独自一人进入了女巫们的姐妹会会所（不如说是地窖更合适）。

与此同时，公主失踪的留言四下传播，在人们的窃窃私语中跟随着无数溪流飘到了很远很远，一直溜达到了森林边缘，又用了短短几天的时间钻到了另一端。

就这样，繁华之国的公主失踪不到两个星期，蛮荒之国的王子也知道了。

（2）

“我没想到你这么快就找到我了。”Jade趴在窗口，双手支撑着下巴对着一片云说道。

准确来说，不是一片云。如果你站在塔底往上看，就会误以为公主在和一片云说话，然后得出公主已经失心疯了的结论。但紧接着云上的一个声音说话了。

声音的主人——也就是繁华之国的王子，抓住这片云的边缘，探出脑袋回答道：“女巫们借给我这朵……这朵云。她们告诉我乘坐它往树林东边走就能找到你。说实话，当你在天上飞的时候，在树林里发现一座高塔不是什么难事。”

“你飞了多久？”

“大概两天。”

“女巫没有告诉你要带水和食物？”

“没有。所以你这里有喝的吗？”

John接过Jade递过来的糕点一口吞下，然后咕噜咕噜地往喉咙里灌水。

“太甜了。”他抱怨道，“你知道我一直不喜欢王宫里的蛋糕。”

“没办法，绑架我的那位做的糕点就是这么甜。”

Jade背后忙着读书的一个金发女孩抬起头来，微笑着朝John挥了挥手。

John一时间恍惚了一会，这才仿佛突然想起什么似的：“哦对了！你还没有告诉我接下来你准备怎么办呢！”

“不知道，我在这里过得还挺开心的。”Jade若有所思地说，“在一个荒无人烟的地方居住？说不定我会比我想象的更习惯这种生活方式。你也知道我一直想要从那个地方逃出来，我可没兴趣当一个长生不死的老巫婆的傀儡。你呢，John？你打算怎么办？”

“我不能就这样离开，王国不能同时失去一个公主和一个王子。”John叹了口气。

Jade了然地点点头，但随即又警告John说：“你绝对不能告诉任何人你已经找到我了！连父亲也不行！你知道会有什么后果。”

“我完全了解。”John调整姿势，接过Jade递来的更多水和食物，重新在云上坐好，“我以后每个月出来找你一次，应该不会露出破绽。”

他们相视一笑，挥手告别。

（3）

蛮荒之国的王子已经在这片树林里盲目穿行四天了。目前为止，树林里有的也不过就是寻常的野兽，构不成威胁，但王子此时正面临着迷路的危险。王子虽然多少感到有些紧张，但他用一句古老的谚语安慰自己：“无人到过的地方唯有迷路才能找到”，于是便放宽了心，盲目地使自己充满了脆弱的自信。好在他带的供应够他吃上用上一阵子的，这座树林里又时不时有小溪穿过，因此水源也不是问题。

距离繁华之国公主失踪已经五年了。据一位从树林深处出来的疯汉说，公主在这五年间被关在高塔之上，乌黑的发丝从塔上垂下来逾越一千英尺，旅人若是能攀着那丝绸爬到塔顶，就能救走公主。

“胡说八道！”一位妇人驳斥道，“五年头发哪能长那么长？”

疯汉沉默了一会，随后笃定地说：“是女巫给公主施了法！”

周围的听众也炸开了锅，一个个问题连珠炮似的接踵而来。

“那公主平时怎么睡觉，洗漱？”

“爬上去的时候公主不痛吗？”

“那头发该有多久没洗了？哎哟！”

“爬上去以后要怎么下来？拎着公主的头发把她放下来？那救她的人该怎么办？”

疯汉在一片混乱中狼狈地溜走了。

但流言毕竟还是传开了。在蛮荒之国的王子成年那天，国王突发奇想，让王子出发去寻找失落的公主。“能找到总归有好处。”国王说，“就算王国未来的王后落空，做人质总是可以的。再者，英勇的名声永远都不是坏事。”

Dave在心里翻了大大一个白眼，继续策马前进。事实证明，谚语并没有辜负他。当他跟着溪流来到一片罕见的空地上时，他抬起头，看见一座高塔上一位黑色长发的姑娘在挥手，但不是对着他，而是对着一片飞速飘走的云，云上似乎还有一个人。Dave揉了揉眼睛，认定是自己眼花了，于是又把视线转回那位姑娘。

“头发根本不够长啊。”他喃喃地说。

塔也没有那么高，大概八十英尺。

黑发的姑娘这才注意到她。

Jade向塔底的年轻王子大喊了几句话，但距离太远，王子只能听到模糊的只言片语，看上去十分迷惑。于是她夸张地比划出了“等我一下”的手势，转身飞奔下楼，一边跑一边担心万一两国手势不通用怎么办——是的，她从那个发色和服装一眼就能看出Dave并非来自繁华之国。

当她“砰”的一声推开木门的时候，Dave显得更迷茫了。

“有楼梯？”

“当然有了，你这个呆瓜！”

好吧，反正Dave本来也没有怎么相信传言。

（4）

“你看起来不是很惊讶我会来。”

Jade和Dave正沿着塔内的螺旋楼梯往上走，Dave惊奇地发现塔的内壁上嵌满了书架，上面摆满了各种各样的书籍和小物件。当然了，如果这座高塔除了塔顶的房间就只有楼梯，那确实是一种可耻的浪费。

“我有位朋友说你会来。”Jade把提灯举高了一点，“小心脚下，这里有一级台阶，我几乎每次都会被绊倒。”

她说得太迟了，Dave的右脚已经撞上了那级台阶。好在他平衡力惊人，马上就把自己稳住了，才没有在第一次见到公主时就在她面前出一个大洋相。

“所以，你这位朋友……”Dave努力试图跟上Jade的思路。

“你为何不自己去问她呢？”

他们走到了楼梯的顶端，Jade扣了扣门环，推门而入。

相比旋转楼梯，塔顶的房间光线非常充足，一时间刺得Dave眯上了眼。Dave还没来得及观察房间的环境，就看到窗外远处一个小点冲着窗口飞了过来。几秒后，小点越来越大Dave这才看清那是一朵云，上面还有一个人影。

“Jade——！！！”人影大喊着，娴熟地从窗口跳了进来，一个前滚翻随后站正，头发在经过一番折腾以后变得乱糟糟的，看上去丝毫没有一个王子的样子。他的眼镜飞了出去，随后被Jade稳稳地接住了——准确来说，不是接，更像是Jade伸出了手，然后眼镜就停留在了空中。

“谢谢。”John拍了拍身上的灰，拿过眼镜重新戴上，这才恢复视力并注意到了Dave，“抱歉，我不知道你已经来了，我不应该在别人面前这么做……Jade，绳子在哪里？这次可得把云栓好了，不然它又要自己跑掉了……”

Dave一时间说不出话，但没过多久回过神来，咧嘴一笑。

“酷。”

他转过身，看到一位穿着紫色裙子的金发女孩站在他身后。

（5）

“所以在我八岁的时候，我发现自己有着和常人不一般的能力。我们家那只宠物狗Bec，John你应该还记得吧？有一天它在树林边跟我玩耍的时候，我突然想，要是它有骏马那么高大，那就可以载着我去任何地方了！你猜怎么着，就在我冒出这个想法的一刹那，它竟然真的开始长高，直到它的背与我头顶持平。于是我骑上它，跑进了树林深处。

“但我们很快就迷了路。我们在树林里走了两天两夜，迷失了方向。饿了就摘树上不知道有没有毒的果子吃，渴了就喝小溪里的水。夜晚的树林很冷，我就靠着Bec睡觉。

“第三天，我看到了一座高塔，塔顶闪着火光，一个女孩跑了下来，手里还拿着一只水晶球。她告诉我，此次回到王国注定要遭受老巫婆的责难，而我的能力也会被老巫婆发现，并在将来的数十个年头里为她所利用。我因此害怕极了，但也十分愤怒。

“于是我问她我该怎么办，她指给了我一条回家的路，并给了我一个选择。‘你可以选择留在这里。’她说，‘也可以先回去，在五年之后一只带有坐标记号的黑猫会来到你的身边。到时候动用你的能力，就可以直接到达这座塔。’

“我犹豫了许久，想到了自己的双胞胎兄弟，还是决定回去了。无论如何，我不可能允许自己什么都不说，就此无声无息的消失。”

“但这个选择还是付出了代价。”Jade惨笑了一声，用手抹了抹眼睛，“我试着把Bec变回原来的大小，却无论如何都做不到。我猜那时候自己能力还不够稳定。总之，老巫婆残忍地杀死了Bec，而我和John就在旁边看着。”

“我很抱歉。”Dave难过地说。

此时此刻，这四个人正围坐在壁炉边上，繁华之国的公主正将王国机密滔滔不绝地泄露给蛮荒之国的王子。

“我们的故事你听完了。”John说道，用期待的眼神看着Dave，然后朝金发女孩的方向努了努嘴。Rose捧着茶杯，脸上挂着她招牌一般的狡黠笑容。

“告诉我们，这位高塔里的女孩到底是个什么身份？”

“这么多年，你们就没有想过自己问吗？”Dave震惊地说。

“她怎么都不肯告诉我们！”John抱怨道。

“我想你们都应该知道，尽管繁华之国和蛮荒之国被寰宇极界彻底分隔，两国的王室血统仍然被神秘力量影响着。两国王室里新降生的婴儿之间必定相差不超过一年。你们两位是双胞胎，这也就意味着……”

“你们也是双胞胎！”John一拍桌子。把茶壶震得跳了起来。

“小心点，John。”Rose警告说，“我们这里可没有人能够修复破碎的茶具。”

“为什么你自己不来告诉我们关于你的故事呢？”Jade问道。

“这样戏剧性效果更好。”Rose重新端起了茶杯，不再说话。

Dave盯着Rose看了一会，继续说了下去。

“在我们出生那一天，国王和王后找来了算命师（‘我父亲就不会这么做！’John插嘴说）。本来倒也没什么，但那个算命师一口认定Rose将来会成为一个女巫。这个流言很快就在王宫里传开了，国王和王后坚持想要留下Rose，但其他人都不同意让一个女巫沾污王室，甚至屡次有人试图刺杀在摇篮中的Rose。于是，在长达一个月的混乱后，国王和王后终于决定秘密将Rose送走，同时彻底隐瞒王国还有一位公主这件事情。他们在人人望而却步的树林深处建了一座高塔，定期派人悄悄地送补给进去。

“至于繁华之国出生了一对双胞胎这个传言则很好解释，我们只需要告诉人们两国王室互相联系只是一个根深蒂固的迷信就行了。也没有人能活得足够久来验证它的真假。”Dave摊了摊手。

“在此之前你没有见过Rose吗？”John好奇地问道。

“没有，那样就太可疑了。”Dave耸耸肩，“我也没想到会是同一座塔，那个老混蛋……所以Rose，你真的是女巫吗？”

“不是。”Rose讥讽道，“我是位先知，那个算命师根本就是半吊子，什么都弄不对。”

“好了！这样就真相大白了！”John一拍手，从扶手椅上站了起来，“那……我们现在怎么办？”

壁炉旁的四人陷入了沉默。

（6）

“你们不打算回去吗？”Dave问两个女孩。

“回去做什么？”Rose眯着眼睛盯住Dave，好像他问了一个很可笑的问题。

“呃……帮忙管理王国？联姻？”John小心翼翼地提出几个建议，一时间忘记了自己的王子身份。

“帮那个老巫婆？决不！”Jade愤怒地说。

“我不喜欢男人。”Rose面无表情地回答。

一时间四人又陷入了沉默。

（7）

“其实我也不想回去。”Dave说，“我讨厌那种所有目光都聚集在你身上的感觉。他们总是期待着你成为一个英雄，期望你抛头露面，用光辉的表象缔造温柔的谎言，然后欺骗自己这样的表象能够触及到王国的每一个角落。而事实上你却明白自己对任何事情都无能为力。这样的期望不止来自于国王和王后，还有蛮荒之地的每一个子民。然而没有人比我自己更加清楚，”他顿了一下，“我不是，也永远不会成为一个英雄。”

“我也是。”John小声表示同意。

“那么你就不应该回去，”Jade说道，“我早就跟你说了，宁可抛弃一切，也不要留在那个老巫婆身边助纣为虐。”

沉默。

（8）

“我有个主意！”John突然跳起来大叫，“我有跟你们提过我的奶奶吗？她在Jade离开的那一天也出走了，在树林里找了一座木屋安定了下来，我一直派人去听从她的调遣，但从来没有告诉过任何人她的身份。我们可以乘坐云去她那里问问她的意见。尽管去拜访她就意味着……”他畏缩了一下，“更多的蛋糕。”

“不用了，John。”Rose说道，“我有更好的主意。”

另外三人一齐望向Rose。

“繁华之国和蛮荒之国并不是这个世界上唯二可以去的地方。要我说的话，不如我们这就乘上你那片云，远走高飞吧？”Rose头一次露出来自心底的，开心的笑容，“我已经受够这座狭小的塔和这片没有尽头的树林了，Jade也有同感，是不是？”

Jade微笑着点了点头，握住了John的手，期待他做出回应。

“可是我还得把云还给姐妹会……”John心虚地说，但很快就被Rose打断了。

“我想它已经认了新主人了。”她温和地说。

（9）

Dave最后一个爬上云。他对此还不太习惯，但也不同意John用绳子把他绑在云上的提议。Jade抓住Dave的手，默默给他打气。Dave感激地看着Jade，另一只手紧紧地抓住身下的云。

“说好了，我们得先去告诉奶奶。”John说道，见另外三个人点头同意，如释重负，这才命令负重了四人，有些摇摇晃晃的云起飞。他向底下的树林挥了挥手，便让云飞得更高一些，但即使如此仍然看不到繁华之国或蛮荒之国的边界。他恋恋不舍地向繁华之国的方向看了一眼，随后发出了一阵爽朗的大笑。

“出发！！！”


End file.
